mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 2
The Series: Season 2 is the second season of Mercury Rising: The Series. Episodes 1. A Big Puzzle, Part 2 - After cracking Mercury 2002-2 and getting kidnapped by Donaldson a second time, Simon attempts to take over the plane from the NSA assassins, and also attempts to land it without any flight experience. 2. Marked - When he is forced to parachute from the NSA plane, Simon lands in the Appalachian wilderness. And after the plane crashes, he attempts to make his way back to civilization, while also dodging several, near lethal attacks from Peter. 3. Simon is Home - Simon is finally able to reach civilization, the city of Columbia, South Carolina to be exact, but with Donaldson out for revenge, and Peter still hot on his trail, his troubles are far from over. 4. Infinity - Donaldson's true colors begin to emerge, when he orders military units to hunt down Simon and Jeffries, but when the NSA requests that the FBI join the military forces, they refuse, and instead help save Jeffries and Simon from certain death. 5. Dangers of the Yukon, Part 1 - Deciding to surprise Simon, Jeffries buys plane tickets for both of them for a trip to Alaska, but when a volcano nearby the plane's flightpath erupts unexpectedly, the ash threatens to crash the plane and everyone aboard. 6. Dangers of the Yukon, Part 2 - Surviving the volcano ashfall scare, Simon and Jeffries plane finally gets to the ground, and they start out on the vacation. But, when they accidentally enter an illegal gold mine in the Yukon, survival is essential in order to escape the mine's operators. 7. Lessons of Conscience - After their harrowing trip in Alaska, Simon and Jeffries return to Chicago to find that Jeffries no longer has custody of him. It now appears that Simon's mother somehow survived, but when Simon secretly witnesses her acting strangely, he has to wonder... Is she really his mother? 8. New Business, Part 1 - When an international terrorist group sets their eyes on Simon, they kidnap him and attempt to leave the country with him. But, when Simon manages to escape, he warns Jeffries of the events, and manages to set a small trap for the terrorists. 9. New Business, Part 2 - The trap may have been sprung, but it was anticipated, and the terrorists managed to kidnap Simon again. Now, with the terrorists on the run, Jeffries and the FBI must save Simon before they hijack a plane to leave the country before the airport can be locked down. 10. Simon's Choice - Simon is threatened by Peter when he breaks into Jeffries apartment and attempts to kill him at school, while Donaldson begins preparing for his next assault against them. 11. ...Just the Beginning - As the twentieth century comes to an end, Simon contemplates the events of the past couple of years, and wonders what the future has in store for him and the world. 12. Troubled Darkness - Jeffries and Tommy avoid traps and street gangs, while searching for Simon and T.J. after they are kidnapped by Peter and taken to his hideout in the slums. 13. All or None - An early celebration of Simon's 11th birthday becomes a day of shooting, killing, and begging for mercy, when Peter decides to ally himself with Donaldson in an attempt to either kill or capture both Simon and Jeffries. 14. Flashes - After the series of close calls during his birthday, Simon has flashbacks to 1998, when he first met Jeffries after his parents were killed by Peter Burrell, but he also must focus on the present at the same time as well. 15. Simon is Missing, Part 1 - When Simon goes missing during school hours, and suspecting either Donaldson or Peter of kidnapping him, Jeffries searches for viable proof of their involvement in Simon's kidnapping. 16. Simon is Missing, Part 2 - While searching the grounds of Simon's school, Jeffries finds his bloodied shirt in a trash can. After this, he continues the search in a frenzied rush, and begins contemplating involving the FBI in the search. Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)